


Marvel Fantasy Fighters

by juancock6969



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, Engaged Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, SteveBucky centric, Striking Vipers AU, bucky loves steve, is it cheating if its VR, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juancock6969/pseuds/juancock6969
Summary: Stevebucky striking vipers (black mirror) au because I couldn't find a fic so I wrote it. Basically, Steve and Bucky fucking in virtual reality.





	Marvel Fantasy Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> The title is lame but I'm not very creative so. anyways heres the fic enjoy.   
> be aware that i wrote this in one sitting at 1 am so it can and will have mistakes

The screen flashed with colors as player one was crowned victorious.

“Ha! Fifth time in a row, baby!” Bucky cheered, lifting his controller up proudly. 

“Oh, shut up,” Steve grumbled, “I’m still not used to this characters’ new controls.”

Bucky snorted, “yeah, right. Just admit that you’re trash at this.” 

Steve gave him a playful shove, “Go to hell. Let’s do another round- I’ve got the hang of it by now.”

“So you say,” Bucky laughed, selecting ‘play again’, “Maybe you should just try another character. Seriously, don’t you get tired of using Captain America every single round? He’s the most basic character ever!”

“You use the Winter Soldier all the time, let me live,” Steve shot back, “Besides, he’s not boring, he-”

“He’s the american flag turned super fighter, come on!”

The TV screen blinked, and the round began.

“I’ll win this time, just watch.”

\---

10 years later.

Steve opened the door to a familiar face and his face softened into a cheerful smile, “How ya been, Buck?”

He was met with a grin, “Not bad, although not better than you, mister engaged.” 

Steve laughed heartily and opened the door wider for Bucky to come in. He was dressed neatly, in black jeans, a white shirt, and an expensive-looking leather jacket. 

“Oh, Bucky, you’re here!” Peggy called from across the room, waving excitedly with one hand and holding a platter of cookies with the other.

“Hey, Ms. Carter. Soon to be Mrs. Rogers,” he greeted her. But she seemed pretty occupied with the cookies.

“Actually, she’s gonna keep her name.”

Bucky nodded, “Didn’t expect any less from her. She’s a strong independent woman.”

“Okay, okay, enough about how amazing my fiance is. I haven’t seen you in months!” Steve opened his arms wide and Bucky accepted the hug, patting Steve awkwardly on the back. 

Since Steve and Peggy started dating, Bucky had preferred to stay at a distance. He had nothing against the relationship, they were great for each other, but any little sign of affection between them made a sour feeling stir in his guts. 

“Yeah, uh, I’ve been busy,” Bucky chuckled.

“Can’t even spare a call?”

“You say that as if you haven’t been busy too!” Bucky slapped Steve’s shoulder playfully, “New house, better job, proposing-!”

Steve laughed, “Yeah, yeah.”

“And, uh, here,” Bucky rummaged through his pocket to pull out the little box, “Here. Consider this a very late birthday gift. I figured you might need something to do with your spare time.”

Steve opened it and stared at the little spherical piece of metal that was inside, “Uh-”

“It’s a VR kit. It comes with the download code for the program, which has lots of lots of game you can play online.”

“Oh, wow, thank you so much- Isn’t this expensive?”

Bucky shook his head, “Relax, Stevie, I’m a well-paid working man now. And I needed to make up for the missing Birthday gift.”

“Thank you,” Steve smiled.

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks warm, “Yeah, no problem.”

“Want a cookie?” 

* * *

**Stevie**

How the hell does this thing work?

I have the program running. How does the VR thing work?

  
  


Oh my god you old man

Put the little device on the side of your head.

**Stevie**

It won’t fall off?

It won’t.

Put it on, I wanna play this game with you.

You remember Marvel Fantasy Fighters?

**Stevie**

Yeah

This is a remake of it. It’s AMAZING, I promise. 

You’ve never experienced something like this.

Steve replied with a ‘done’ and bucky explained the rest. Once both of them were ready to play, with their selective characters chosen, they pressed play.

Bucky felt the world crumble around him, being replaced by running lights flying around him like streams of water. A mild feeling of vertigo, and then, he was in the arena.

The temple, their favorite arena to fight in. Beautiful castle ruins on endless hills under a green sky. Bucky took a moment to take it all in, looking at the stream nearby and the plants crawling up the broken cement blocks. 

He turned to look at Steve and flushed. The game takes the player’s features and adds them onto the selected character- So the person in front of him  _ looked _ like Steve, but also didn’t. He was taller, with wider shoulders and way much more muscle mass. His beard was gone and his hair looked lighter. He was wearing the typical captain america outfit, but with a more fantasy medieval look to it.

“This is- Oh my god-” Steve- aka Captain America, glanced around wildly, a look of awe on his face. Once his eyes fell on Bucky his jaw dropped. “Buck? Is that you?”

Bucky glanced down at himself. He was clad in dark leather, with knives strapped everywhere, along with a M249 SAW against his back. His left arm was made out of kick-ass metal, true to the winter Soldier’s Design. He reached up to feel his hair. Way longer than normal. It reached his shoulders and sported some braids and clasps. He grinned, “Yeah, it’s me. You should take a look at yourself, though.”

Steve did and gasped, “Damn! I’ve never been this fit in my life!”

“Maybe if you started going to the gym more…”

Steve shot him a glare, “Rude. Also, working out with asthma isn’t the easiest thing to do.”

“Okay, whatever, let’s just get to it, yeah?” Bucky raised his fists and grinned, “come at me.”

Steve faltered, “Um- how does this work, exactly? I don’t exactly have a controller…”

“We’ll figure things out as we go!” Bucky lunged forward, throwing his metal arm out to punch Cap, but the latter reacted quickly, putting up his shield. Bucky’s arm bounced off and didn’t even leave a scratch. “Stupid shield,” He grumbled, throwing his leg out to try and knock Cap over. 

Cap dodged, jumping backwards, flustered, “jesus, slow down! Is this gonna hurt?”

“Yep. All feelings are fully experienced!” Bucky pulled out a knife and threw it, nicking Cap’s cheekbone. The knife instantly regenerated in his hand and he readied it for another throw, but Cap threw his shield, hitting Bucky straight in the face and sending him stumbling backwards.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this!” Cap laughed.

Bucky groaned, taking off the Winter Soldier mask and standing up, “Okay, I’ll stop going easy on you now.” Cap rolled his eyes and Bucky leapt forward, much quicker than before, grabbing Cap’s face and smashing it against his knee three times before throwing him out of the arena and onto the grassy fields. He pulled out his gun and started shooting Cap, who put up his shield.

“Man, Captain America and his stupid freaking shield-” Bucky groaned. His ammo ran out. It would recharge in 30 seconds.

Cap glanced up and grinned. He threw his shield, but Bucky anticipated it and dodged. He turned back to Cap only to see him lunging towards him. The two grappled on the ground, rolling and grunting and laughing. 

They ended up with Bucky on top of Steve, straddling him, both breathless and panting heavily, giddy with fake endorphins. Bucky could feel Steve’s hand on his waist, holding him tight. In a rush of adrenaline and stupidity, he leaned down to kiss him. Steve kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky groaned, cupping Steve’s face with his hands, arching his back and subtly grinding his hips against Steve.

“Wait, wait, wait-” Steve gasped, pushing Bucky away roughly, “No. No- this- this isn’t-”

Bucky instantly panicked, “Exit game!”

The world went dark and he woke up with a gasp, blinking to take in the dim surroundings of his room. He took off the VR device and buried his face in his hands with a groan. There was a tent in his pants.

* * *

Hey, man

I was drunk when we played Marvel Fantasy Fighters

Don’t know what happened there. It’s all blurry

**Stevie**

Me too

Wanna play again?

**Stevie**

Yeah.

Bucky blinked as the world recreated itself around him, surrounding everything with blue. The tide pool arena, with shallow water that barely reached his ankles. The rocky beach had perfect sand and stunning blue waves which lapped at the earth gently.

To match the oceanic arena, their outfits were less fantasy medieval and more beachy. Bucky wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his black leather vest was open. The pants barely reached below his knee and he was barefoot. 

Steve-Cap, was wearing a brighter blue outfit than his previous, with his sleeves rolled up. The star in his chest was made out of thin see-through mesh, and he was wearing similar length pants to Bucky.

“Ready to get your ass beat, Captain America?” Bucky grinned, slowly approaching.

“Right back at ya,” Cap pulled the shield from his back.

Bucky lunged forward, toppling them both over, and instantly locked his lips with steve’s, who dropped his shield and brought his hands up to grab at Bucky’s sides.

Bucky slipped off the vest and groaned into the kiss, his hands fumbling with Steve’s shirt to get it off. They undressed clumsily, unused to the many belts and buckles and weapons, trying to keep their hands on one another while also trying to reach as much skin as possible. 

“Fuck,” Bucky sighed, running his hands over Steve’s perfect virtual torso, “Fuck.”

“Language,” Steve said against his skin, trailing quick rough kisses against Bucky’s neck. 

“S-shut the fuck up,” Bucky groaned, reaching between them to grab at Steve’s dick. “God you’re huge.” He trembled in anticipation, sliding his hand up and down Steve’s length, using his thumb to smear the precum over the tip. 

“Wai-”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Bucky growled, leaning back to press Steve’s cock against his ass, rubbing and prodding and slowly lowering himself fully onto his dick. He moaned as he bottomed out, panting heavily. Once he got used to the feeling, he slowly started riding steve’s cock, whining and moaning as he bounced quicker and quicker, the sound of skin hitting skin and water splashing awfully obscene but so fucking hot at the same time. Bucky was going insane, it felt so fucking good. 

“God,” Steve dug his nails into Bucky’s hips, and if it wasn't for the automatic healing the game had, Bucky knew it would have leaven marks, “you feel incredible.”

Bucky only moaned in response, too lost in the feeling to properly form a coherent sentence.

“Y-you- fffuck, ah,” he gasped out, uselessly jumbling words together. “I-I’m-” He picked up the pace, bouncing up and down in a way that would’ve been impossible with his actual stamina and strength. He moaned loudly as he reached his climax, legs finally giving out from exertion as he collapsed onto Steve’s chest.

“Let me,” Bucky mumbled, awkwardly pushing himself up, “Finish you off..”

“I came just as you did,” Steve panted, “God, do you know how sexy you look on top of me?”

Bucky blushed red and stood up, brushing his wet hair out of his face. He pulled his pants up and coughed into his hands, feeling awkward now that they’d done the deed.

“... Want to try the Tokyo arena?”

“God, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this i'll write more chapters but for now it's just gonna stay a one-shot. hope u enjoyed reading it!


End file.
